Resident Webslinger
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Wesker arrives at Peter Parker's apartment asking for help, but what is his true objective? What is he planning? Rated M for violence and horror.
1. Conspiracy

**Resident Webslinger**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or Spider Man, or any of Marvel comics, nor do I own any of the characters in this story.**

Albert Wesker stood on the balcony of Peter Parker's apartment, glaring in at him. Peter woke up, sensing someone there, but Wesker decided not to leave. Instead, Wesker knocked on the window, putting on the softest look he could. Peter opened the window. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Wesker brushed past Peter, sitting on his bed. "My name is Albert. I have an interesting job for you." Albert seemed charming, but Peter felt unsafe. He had an uneasy feeling about the man sitting in front of him. Wesker stood up again, standing at 6'2", easily towering over Peter, who stood at 5'8". "Just follow me, and I'll show you what I'm talking about. You might want to change costumes first."

Ten minutes later, Albert and Spider Man were jumping along rooftops. Peter had to reign in a bit to stop Albert from falling behind, but not much. Finally, the two reached an abandoned factory. They dropped down to the ground, finding themselves standing in front of a large steel door. Albert gripped the door and started to pull on it, but it only moved slightly. "I may need some help with this." Spider Man gripped the door and helped Albert open it, although he could've opened it by himself without too much trouble. Albert was superhuman, but not by very much. His strength and speed were both lacking. Spider Man felt safer now, as he realised that if Albert attacked him, Peter could definitely beat Albert in a fight.

As they entered the factory, they found large cylindrical tanks full of a green liquid, each containing either a person or a monster. Peter realised that someone had been experimenting on people to make monsters. "Who did this?" Albert went to one of the tanks and knocked on it, waking up the test subject inside. The test subject thrashed, before her eyes glazed over and she passed out again. "The Tricell Pharmaceutical Company did this. They were making viruses in order to generate bioweapons, which ranged from viruses designed to cleanse entire continents, all the way to BOW's, or bio organic weapons, which were monsters with superhuman abilities, which could tear human enemies to pieces."

Peter moved over to another tank, which contained a small boy, who couldn't have been older than eight years old. Peter started pressing buttons, releasing the pressure guards on the tank. Albert turned around. "What are you doing?" Peter ignored him, releasing the filter guards, draining the liquid from the tank. Albert grabbed Peter's wrist, but Peter easily shook him off, releasing the locks that held the tank shut. Suddenly, the child jumped out of the tank, diving at Peter, spreading retractable claws as it descended. Just before it reached Peter, there was a series of gunshots, and the BOW fell dead.

Peter turned to see Albert holding out a large pistol, smoke pouring from the barrel. "You idiot. Some of them may look human, but none of them are. You are the only human in this entire factory." Peter narrowed his eyes, realising what Albert was saying. Spider Man stood up, his heart racing. "Are you one of them?" Albert smirked, his gentle, gentlemanly persona vanishing. Peter shot a web line at Albert, but Albert vanished, appearing in front of Peter and charging at him. Peter charged back, knowing he was stronger than Albert.

To his surprise, Albert's charge easily cleaned Peter up, launching him to the other end of the factory. Peter realised that Wesker had been pretending to be weaker and slower than he was to give Peter a false sense of security. Wesker stood over Peter, pointing his gun at him. "I've found that the virus produces even stronger BOW's if the subject was superhuman to begin with, which is where you come in." Spider Man fired more webs at Wesker, but Wesker easily dodged every one, before kicking Peter in the head, stunning him. As Wesker was about to pick Peter up, the front of the factory blew open, and Captain America entered, wielding his legendary shield. Wesker smirked. "Oh, my. Another test subject? How nice of you to volunteer."

_There's Chapter 1. Wesker is about to fight Captain America! Will the national hero be powerful enough to stop the virally powered anarchist? Or is Steve Rogers' number finally up? Find out in Chapter 2!_


	2. Tragedy

**Resident Webslinger**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or Spider Man, or any of Marvel comics,**** nor do I own any of the characters in this story.**

Captain America advanced on Wesker. Wesker appeared next to Captain America and punched him. Captain America blocked the punch, shoving Wesker back. Wesker was a bit surprised. He had always known that Captain America was physically stronger than Spider Man, but he hadn't expected Captain America to be as strong as him. Wesker and Captain America started exchanging blows, finding it to be a very even fight. Wesker was much faster, but Captain America was better at fighting. Wesker had attempted multiple times to punch a hole in Captain America, but Captain America's shield always stopped him, and as hard as he tried, Wesker could not take the shield away.

Captain America was proving too good at what he did. Wesker jumped back, firing bullets at Captain America. Captain America easily blocked the bullets with his shield, charging at Wesker as he did so. Wesker dodged the shield charge, but Captain America had predicted that Wesker would do just that, and flung his shield to his left. Wesker reappeared in the path of the shield and was hit in the face, the force of the throw launching the evil genius flying onto his back. Wesker realised that, while he was technically more powerful than Captain America, there was every chance the Captain would beat him in this fight.

Wesker fired his gun at the tanks, shattering the glass and releasing dozens of BOW's. Captain America fought all of the BOW's at once, and Wesker couldn't help but be impressed. Captain America was of no use to Wesker as a test subject, as the serum that had created him would neutralise even the strongest virus the instant it hit Captain America's blood, meaning his blood and DNA would be worthless in relation to Wesker's experimentations. Spider Man, while not the strongest superhero, had something that Wesker was fascinated by: his Spider Sense. The enhanced reflexes were something Wesker was most curious about, and he looked forward to testing Spider Man's compatibility with the T-Virus.

Wesker stood to the side, waiting for the right moment, watching as Captain America fought dozens of BOW's. Wesker saw his opportunity, and flashed forward, charging straight through the crowd of BOW's, and stopping when he reached Captain America. There was a flurry of movement as the two both moved to attack the other one, and then they both staggered back. Captain America stood, Wesker's broken sunglasses lying at his feet, and a sliver of blood from Wesker's face staining his shield. Wesker was hunched over, blood dripping from his mouth where Captain America's shield had hit him. The two stood for a second, before Wesker straightened up, to reveal that in his right hand he held what remained of Captain America's heart. Wesker smirked, his red eyes flashing with malice as he watched Captain America fall to the floor.

However, his smile faded instantly when he turned and saw that Spider Man had vanished.


	3. Impossible Victory

**Resident Webslinger**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or Spider Man, or any of Marvel comics, nor do I own any of the characters in this story.**

Peter woke up, feeling groggy, his head feeling very sore. Black Widow sat at the side of his bed. Before Peter could say anything, she moved away, leaning against a nearby wall, next to an unusually broody looking Tony Stark. Nick Fury stepped up next to Peter in her place. "Relax, Peter. You're safe. You have no idea how lucky you are." Peter shook his head to clear it.  
"I remember being in the factory, fighting that Wesker guy. I… I think I lost. The last thing I remember is his boot in my face. How did I end up here?" Peter attempted to sit up, but Nick gripped his shoulder, holding the weakened superhero down. "Black Widow and Captain America arrived in time to save you. Captain America fought Wesker while Black Widow carried you out of there." Peter was relieved at first, but then something hit him. Stark seemed sad, and Black Widow and Fury both looked more depressed than usual. "Where's Captain America?" Demanded Peter, tears already welling in his eyes.

Wesker sat in his facility, planning his next move. With Peter now in the SHIELD aircraft carrier, Wesker would have far greater difficulty catching him. He already knew that Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk were likely to be aboard the carrier, which would make for a very difficult fight. Wesker had only just managed to kill Captain America, and he didn't like his chances of defeating Thor or the Hulk. Iron Man's chest piece would be valuable to Wesker, but other than that, he was worthless to him. Thor's Asgardian blood would reject any virus Wesker could create, making him as useless as Captain America. The Hulk's blood could be used to the same effect as the Hulk himself, meaning that unlike Spider Man, the Hulk did not have to be taken alive. Wesker suddenly had a thought, which rapidly formed into a plan. Wesker smirked as he thought about his next move.

Peter moved into the main command centre on the carrier. Tony Stark was sitting on a seat nearby, with Dr Bruce Banner standing next to him, and Thor standing close by. Fury stood in front of them all. "Albert Wesker is a very dangerous enemy. He intends to use the DNA of superheroes to create an even stronger group of BOW's. I would assume he was interested in Spider Man's reflexes."  
Peter asked, "Will he be able to use Captain America to make BOW's?"  
Fury shook his head. "No. Captain America has a serum in his blood which will reject any virus, including Wesker's experimental ones. Captain America will not be of any use to Wesker."

Peter was about to say something else, but suddenly his spider sense went off. Peter dived across the room, catching Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as he went. A bullet hit Thor in the chest, but if Peter hadn't sensed it, it would have hit Bruce in the head. Thor charged with lightning speed at Wesker, who turned and ran. Wesker dived off the carrier, but Thor dived straight off after him. As Wesker landed, a large number of Tyrant BOW's reared up and attacked Thor. Wesker grabbed onto a flying BOW, using it to get him back to the carrier.

He charged down the main bridge, shooting SHIELD agents as he went. When he returned to the main command centre, Iron Man waited for him, Peter and Bruce having left. Wesker charged at Iron Man, slamming his fist into his chest. The armour bent slightly, but didn't break. Iron Man punched Wesker in the face, launching him back. Wesker recovered just in time to avoid being hit by a blast from Iron Man's chest cannon, and charged at Iron Man again. The two exchanged blows, and seemed fairly even, but Wesker rapidly realised that Iron Man's armour, while not indestructible, would outlast Wesker in this fight.

Iron Man's blast attacks would destroy Wesker long before Wesker penetrated the armour. Iron Man charged, and Wesker grappled him, appearing behind him and dragging him off his feet. Iron Man activated his repulsers, launching both himself and Wesker straight through the hull of the carrier and out into freefall. Wesker started squeezing Iron Man's helmet, attempting to break the seal.

From the ground, Thor flew upwards, sparks trailing behind him. Wesker thought about his next move, deciding very quickly what to do next. Just as Thor reached them, Wesker ripped Iron Man's mask off, raising a syringe and injecting T-Virus into Tony Stark's neck. Wesker threw the convulsing Stark into Thor, using Iron Man as a platform to jump back up into the air. Thor caught Stark, and flew him back up to the carrier. Thor realised Wesker had somehow vanished, no longer anywhere to be seen.

Wesker ran through the carrier again, knowing he had only a few seconds before Thor returned. Wesker rounded a corner, and found Black Widow. Agent Romanov charged at Wesker, spinning a roundhouse kick at him. Wesker easily threw Black Widow to the floor, shooting at her as she fell. Black Widow turned to the side, placing her shoulder between her head and Wesker so that the bullets hit her in the shoulder. Unfortunately, she had never dealt with quite so ruthless an enemy as Wesker, and hadn't counted on a superhuman caring enough to finish her. Wesker appeared leaning over her, raising another syringe and injecting her with the T-Virus.

Thor placed Stark in the medical bay, and the doctors rapidly took him off Thor's hands. As Thor left the bay, he saw a horrific sight. A monster charged at him, sporting massive claws and teeth. Even in this state, Thor could tell it was Agent Romanov.

Peter and Bruce stood in the locker areas, Fury having gone off to find Thor. Suddenly, Peter's spider sense went off again, and he pulled Bruce aside, just moving him out of the path of Wesker's fist, which had been aimed straight at Banner's heart. Peter lunged at Wesker, but was easily shaken off in his weakened state. Bruce started to change into the Hulk, and Wesker stood by and watched it happen.

Thor landed a blast of lightning on the monster facing him, and it exploded. Thor sadly picked up a metal button that he remembered came from Black Widow's collar. As he was about to leave and look for Wesker, who he was sure was behind this, the massive green form of the Hulk appeared around the corner. Hulk charged at Thor, snarling with uncontrolled rage. Thor gripped the Hulk by the shoulders, attempting to hold him back. Thor watched as Hulk grew angrier and continued to attack him. Thor struck Hulk back with his hammer, launching Hulk out of the carrier.

Hulk gripped the hull and jumped back in, charging at Thor. The two powerhouses exchanged mighty blows, each doing the other one massive damage. After the two of them tore up the entire carrier interior, the Hulk struck the hammer from Thor's grip, punching him in the face as he did so. A dazed Thor staggered back, struggling to protect himself from the Hulk's relentless onslaught of attacks. Thor finally managed to shove the Hulk out of a massive tear in the carrier's hull, throwing him to the ground below, before reclaiming his hammer.

Just as the hammer hit Thor's palm, Wesker appeared behind Thor, slamming his fist through Thor's chest, ripping his heart out. Thor spun clumsily around, swinging his hammer at Wesker. Wesker easily avoided the attack, slamming his fist through the back of Thor's head and pulling it out with a piece of Thor's brain attached to his fingers. Thor gripped Wesker, pulling him around to the front to face him with strength that was still far greater than Wesker's.

However, as Thor raised the hammer to crush Wesker, Wesker shoved three vials of Euroboros into Thor's gaping chest wound. The vials burst, and the virus struggled to take control of the weakened Asgardian. Thor lost his grip on Wesker, and Wesker dodged around behind Thor, tore a jagged shard of metal off a nearby wall and, using every ounce of strength he had, slashed Thor straight through the chest where his wound was. Thor stopped fighting instantly, dropping to the floor in two pieces. Wesker smirked maliciously, knowing that with Thor gone, it was only a matter of time.


	4. Resolution

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or Spider Man, or any of Marvel comics, nor do I own any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 4.

Peter stood over the pile of body parts that had once been Black Widow, noticing the button from her collar, and a lock of red hair in the mess. He held up the radio Fury had given him. "I found Black Widow. She's gone. Looks like Wesker infected her and used her to attack someone else."  
Fury responded, "I've just found Thor. He's dead too. Looks like Wesker used the Hulk to soften him before finishing the job himself. The Hulk was seen falling from the carrier."  
Peter ground his teeth, before telling Fury, "We have to return to the command centre and plan our next move. Wesker's still here somewhere."

Peter and Fury sat in the command centre. Fury had sent agents to look for Wesker, but none of them had found him. The Hulk had turned back into Banner, and was being brought back to the carrier. As for Tony Stark, his chest piece gave him resistance to the T-virus, and he would be on his feet in a matter of days. Unfortunately, he was needed right away.

As they were talking, Wesker walked casually into the command centre, dropping a handful of flesh which Peter was sure came from the man guarding the entrance. "So, you two are sitting here trying to plan your next move? How do you like the job I'm doing so far? I actually wasn't entirely sure that trick with the Hulk would be enough to kill Thor. When he threw Hulk out, I had to finish the job. Sometimes, I amaze even myself." Fury pulled his pistol, but Wesker was upon him in an instant, thrusting his hand straight through Fury's ribcage. Fury hit the floor, blood dripping from the fatal wound.

Wesker turned to face Peter. "Don't you people ever learn that you can't defeat me? The only reason you are still alive is because I have a use for you. Everyone else who's confronted me is either dead or soon to be dead." Peter fired webs at Wesker, and the two geniuses grappled with each other for several minutes, before Wesker threw Peter to the floor. Before Peter could stand, Wesker had already left. Peter stood inside the empty command centre, next to the dead body of Nick Fury, and felt completely isolated.

Banner stepped back onto the carrier, accompanied by Hawkeye. Hawkeye aimed his bow at the surrounding area, and there was no sign of Wesker. The two were about to step into the inside of the carrier, when Wesker appeared out of nowhere. In a flash of movement, Hawkeye found himself lying on the floor, looking up just in time to see Banner, who didn't have enough time to change into the Hulk, get struck straight through the ribcage by Wesker. Wesker, moving with imperceptible speed, landed several more blows, all of which tore straight through Banner's ribcage. Hawkeye watched, horrified, as the badly shredded Banner hit the floor. Hawkeye went for his bow, but Wesker's fist was through Clint's ribcage in an instant.

Peter and a group of agents stood by the recovering Tony Stark. Stark would be awake in mere hours, but he would be unable to fight for several days. Suddenly, the door opened, and Wesker walked inside. The guards attempted to stop him but were rapidly killed. Wesker stepped forward to attack Peter, but Peter reacted fast, his spider sense alerting him to Wesker's move. Peter gripped Wesker's arm and threw him back. Wesker and Peter began exchanging blows. Wesker was undeniably stronger, but Peter saw an opportunity to temporarily remove Wesker from the carrier. Wesker charged, but Peter dodged the swing, wrapped webs around Wesker's neck, and threw him straight through the wall of the carrier. Wesker snarled with rage as he fell to the ground below. Thor had killed all his BOW's, so he had no immediate way of returning to the carrier.

Tony Stark sat working on his latest invention. Peter stood by and waited. "You told me you were looking at making a suit for me, but I never knew you were actually doing it. Will this Iron Spider Suit be enough to beat Wesker?"  
Stark nodded. "It should be. Wesker is only just stronger than you. Relax. I'll be finished in a few hours."

Peter stepped outside in the Iron Spider Armour. He realised that Wesker would probably be waiting for him, so he decided to head to the original factory. The place looked terrible, and the stains from Captain America's murder were still stuck to the floor. One of the tanks shattered, and Wesker appeared, smirking, his red eyes glowing under his sunglasses. Peter charged at Wesker, and Wesker charged back. Surprisingly, the Iron Spider Armour actually made Peter stronger than Wesker, and Wesker found himself being launched backwards. The two continued to exchange blows, but the Iron Spider Suit withstood hits better than Wesker did, and Peter realised that he was actually winning.

Suddenly, Wesker stepped back, firing his gun at the roof. In response, a large BOW appeared from behind the tanks. In slammed its fist into the ground, and the building shook. Wesker ran to the side of the row of tanks, and when Peter followed Wesker had vanished. The BOW attacked Peter, its punches knocking him flying around the factory. Peter realised something was wrong. The BOW's he had seen earlier were nowhere near this powerful, and Peter suspected he knew why this creature was so strong. Wesker had already created a BOW using the blood of Bruce Banner, and Peter was fighting it. The BOW swung its fist at Peter, but he wrapped some of it in webs, dragging it to the floor. It easily broke free and charged at him, bearing its teeth at him.

Wesker watched as the warehouse was torn down from the inside, and finally Peter, no longer in the Iron Suit, came flying out the front of the building. Wesker charged, but Peter threw him back. "You are no match for me, Peter. A new genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator."  
Peter ground his teeth in rage. As the only member of the Avengers still standing, it was Peter's responsibility to deal with this maniac. "Don't delude yourself Wesker. You can't create anything except butt ugly monsters. It's over for you. You're going down!"

Wesker and Peter began exchanging blows, each struggling to defeat the other by whatever means necessary. Wesker gripped Peter's wrist and smirked at him. "You seem to lack motivation. Maybe if I paid young Mary Jane Watson a little visit…"  
Peter started attacking with renewed power, furious at the threat to Mary Jane. Wesker kept pace, before throwing Peter back and charging with his fist. Peter sensed the move coming, and dodged it, rolling over the top of Wesker and wrapping webs around him. With a roar of rage, Peter threw Wesker into the ground, smashing his sunglasses. Peter then threw Wesker into the factory, diving in after him.

Before Wesker could recover, Peter gripped the webs again and threw him into one of the empty tanks, shattering it. Peter then spun Wesker around and threw him with all the strength he could muster at a set of empty tanks. Wesker smashed straight through them, and to Peter's surprise, landed in a furnace, which happened to be right behind the tanks. Wesker recovered and attempted to escape what he realised was a furnace, but Peter got to him before he could escape, kicking him back into the furnace and slamming the door shut. Just as Peter was about to activate the furnace, he realised he couldn't do it, his morals stopping him from performing such a barbaric act.

He began to step back, when he noticed something. In the corner of the factory, Mary Jane lay, handcuffs around her wrists, convulsing every few seconds. Peter heard the latch break, and Wesker suddenly appeared at the door of the furnace, firing a bullet at Mary Jane. Peter fired webs onto Mary Jane's shoulders, pulling her aside. The bullet had been aimed at her head, but Peter was just in time to stop that, and the bullet hit her in the stomach. Mary Jane cried out, her eyes beginning to turn black from the virus that ran through her.

Snarling with rage, Peter started punching Wesker. The first hit knocked the gun from Wesker's hand, and the rest of them forced him back into the furnace. With a final, brutal kick, Peter slammed Wesker to the back of the furnace, slamming the door and sealing it with several layers of webs before Wesker could jump out again. Peter turned on the furnace full blast, and Wesker started to pound on the door of the furnace, the force of his attacks actually putting holes in the metal. Peter held the door shut with more and more web, and over time, Wesker's attacks weakened.

Finally Peter heard the sound of Wesker hitting the floor of the furnace, followed by Wesker saying, "Damn you, Parker!" Peter was forced back from the furnace as a badly burnt, half naked Wesker broke out. As Wesker started to advance, Mary Jane stepped up, kicking Wesker in the face and slightly staggering him. Peter punched him right after this, knocking him back into the furnace. Mary Jane held up a handful of grenades which Peter vaguely remembered had been on a workbench near the tanks. As Wesker rose again, Peter pulled him forward, punching him repeatedly. Peter then threw Wesker back into the furnace and began to web it up once more, sealing it completely just after Mary Jane threw the handful of grenades into the furnace with Wesker. Peter grabbed Mary Jane and jumped out through the factory roof, hearing Wesker's enraged screams cease instantly as the furnace exploded.


	5. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil, Spier Man or the Avengers.**

Peter stood outside the infirmary of the helicarrier with Tony Stark. He had put Mary Jane in the infirmary so the virus in her system could be neutralised. A few minutes later, she came out with a bandage wrapped around her arm, noticeably paler than before.  
"They did a blood transfusion, and injected me with a controlled dose of the same virus. It killed the virus. I'm fine!"

Chris Redfield examined the destroyed factory. "So SHIELD say they killed Wesker? Are they sure it was him?"  
Jill Valentine nodded. "Peter Parker blew him up in the furnace."  
The two former STARS members checked the furnace, where they found the burned remains of a man. Jill stuck a blade into the body, handing the blade to Chris. "Have them do a DNA scan."

Chris took the blade to the helicarrier, where they performed their DNA scan. It wasn't Wesker. It was Steve Rogers.

Wesker stood on the building rooftop, watching as Spider Man beat up a group of criminals.  
"We're just getting started, Peter Parker."


End file.
